1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plug for a plumb fixture, such as sink drain, and more particularly, relates to an improved drain plug or a drain stopper to achieve a secure sealing effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is seen that sinks of a variety of purposes unexceptionally have a plug to reserve the water therein until washing process is completed. Afterwards, the water contained within the sink could be easily drained off by releasing an engagement between the sink and the plug. For example, the tubs and lavatory in public locations and household facility are equipped with such plugs for preventing water wasting and for managing the washing process.
However, there are considerable drawbacks of such sink-and-plug system in routine practices. One of the notorious problems of such plugs is that they are susceptible to be lost or even be stolen from a public places, thus causing constantly water flowing status of the sinks since no water could be reserved within the sink. As a result, a variety of the plugs are embodied to have a spring-loaded shaft and a connector for slidably coupling such plugs into corresponding drainage. Needless to say, the complicated structure of such spring loaded plug and the connector of such plug would increase the overall costs and worsen the manufacturing procedures. This is due to the fact that the core elements, such as spring-loaded shaft and connector are made of corrosion-proof materials, such as cooper. It is gruesome to imagine the costs of such complicated parts prepared by cooper or other expensive metals.
On the other hand, such plugs utilize its sealing surface biasing against the corresponding sealing surface of the sink to achieve the sealing effect. Unfortunately, the sealing surface of both the sink and the plug, most likely prepared by resilient materials like rubber, would be degraded after a period of extensive service, thus causing undesirable leaking.